


Everybody Wants to Be a Cat

by Blumenzwiebel



Series: Stranger to Love [36]
Category: The Accountant (2016), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Shapeshifting
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21547372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenzwiebel/pseuds/Blumenzwiebel
Summary: Solo变猫，乱马二分之一的猫溺泉梗
Relationships: Napoleon Solo/Christian Wolff
Series: Stranger to Love [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1278488
Comments: 19
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

一声爆炸。一个闪光。

他在剧痛中几乎失声尖叫 ，但发出来的只是一声凄凉虚弱的“喵”。

一只手把惊慌失措的小猫从地板上拎了起来。那人的脸在他——它眼前放大：“哎呀哎呀，看看你，多么可爱的小猫咪啊。”

猫咪奋力出爪，打算给这张可恶的脸见点血，他立即把它挪远了点，看着它四肢无助地在空气里乱划，笑得更恶劣了。

“现在你知道了，把你的手随便伸向不属于你的东西是很危险的。还有一个坏消息：你刚刚还打翻了世界上唯一一个破解这个魔法的解药，这个小麻烦恐怕要一辈子跟着你了。”

*

Chris刚走上门廊就听见了那声微弱的猫叫。

他张望了一下周围，一个影子嗖地从栏杆下面蹿出来，Chris都没来得及看清那个白影子，它就已经跑远了，只在门廊里留下了几个湿哒哒的小脚印。

也许只是只野猫，他这么想，一边打开门准备进屋，眼角余光忽然看见那只猫又回来了，坐在门廊拐角处，Chris这次也看清了它的样子，浑身白而软的长毛都被雨打湿了，小小的精致的脸上，一双蓝得晶莹剔透的大眼睛。它望向他的方向，又冲他叫了一声。

Chris犹豫着，他所选择的生活方式要求他必须始终和其他人保持距离，也完全不适合养宠物。他不该因为任何人或事破例。

但那只猫还在看着他，它歪了歪头，那双大大的蓝眼睛里溢满了楚楚可怜，毛一缕缕地打湿了贴在身上也显得很狼狈。Chris迟疑再三，还是为它让开了门。

“你可以留到雨停。”他说。

就像听明白了，那只猫站起来，优雅地从他身边滑进了门。

Chris找了一条毛巾，小心翼翼把它包裹起来擦干水。这只猫的性情似乎格外温顺，既没有冲他哈气，也没有朝他亮爪子，乖乖地一动不动。Chris不小心用吹风机把它吹炸成了一个蓬松的白毛球，猫咪也只是用小肉垫啪地在他手背上打了一下以示不满。

它的脾气到了晚餐时才真正显露出来，对Chris临时买的猫罐头看也不看，Chris把猫罐头推到它面前，它就转过身去给他一个傲娇的屁股。Chris只好放弃了。

他在厨房里简单给自己做了晚餐，才一转身，猫咪已经蹿上了桌，目光灼灼地盯着他的晚餐，很有要来分一口的势头。

“你不能吃这个。”Chris说，“这是人类的食物。”

他想把它抱下去，猫咪灵活地在桌上游走，从他的手臂间钻了过去，趁着Chris不备，已经低头一口咬住了培根条，毫不客气地大快朵颐起来。

“……”Chris瞪着它看，猫咪吃完了又舔舔爪子，再把头伸向他的杯子，大喇喇地当着他的面舔着喝起水来。

“坏猫咪。”Chris严肃地批评它，猫咪无辜地用它的蓝眼睛瞄他，假装根本不知道他在说什么。Chris也拿它没办法，只好去给自己再做一份晚餐。

“你不是野猫，对吗？”他对猫说。猫咪在他手边看他吃饭，坐得一派端庄，在灯光下更显得楚楚可人，听见他的话，耳朵很可爱地打了个转。“但你为什么会跑到这里来？”

意外地，猫咪忽然低头用耳朵撒娇似的蹭了他手背一下，Chris把手转过来，托住那张漂亮的小脸，对上那双大眼睛，还是心软了。

“就住一个晚上。明天你就必须走了。”

它又冲他叫了一声。Chris点了点它的小鼻子。

不管怎么说，他今晚都得留下这个不速之客了。Chris从没有养过宠物，他也从不知道猫居然也能够那么黏人，整个晚上，不管Chris做什么，它都亦步亦趋地跟着他，他在书房工作，它要跟着，他去检查设定警报监控，它要跟着，就连他去浴室，它也要跟着来，Chris最后不得不把它拎起来放到门外，它还不断地在外面挠着门喵喵叫。

到了睡觉时间，猫咪终于变得安分了。Chris用旧衣物在沙发上围了一个窝，看着猫咪在上面盘成一团，才离开了客厅。

他睡到下半夜，忽然惊醒过来，隐约听见浴室方面传来水声，再仔细一听，又没有了。

Chris摸到床头柜里的枪，无声下床，出去查看究竟。房子里并没有任何异常，他走进浴室里，打开灯，淋浴间的玻璃上还蒙着一层白气，仿佛刚刚才有人在这里用过热水。

Chris更加谨慎地检查了一圈，门窗没有被人动过的痕迹，警报系统也没有被触发。他走回客厅，正想再去后院看一下，目光扫过沙发，忽然愣住了。沙发上的猫咪，包括那几条旧衣物都不见了。


	2. Chapter 2

Chris本以为他再也不会遇见这只会偷偷用热水还会偷人衣服的怪猫了。但下周，依旧还是一个细雨绵绵的日子，他在办公室，一边听着他的客户说话，同时一心两用地检查他的监控系统，忽然听见对面的老太太发出一声惊喜的抽气。

“那是你的猫吗？它可真漂亮。”

什么猫？Chris顺着她的视线往下看，不知什么时候，他办公桌边上已经多了一只猫，正仰着脸朝他看，满脸写着无辜，“喵。”它可怜兮兮地叫，胡须尖还沾着一点晶莹的雨滴。但Chris再也不会信它这张骗人的脸了。

“不，它不是我的猫，”他否认，那只猫凑过来，绕着他转了一圈，还拱起背蹭着他的小腿。Chris努力硬起心肠，无视它软绵绵的喵喵叫，他还在工作，他必须保持专业，“抱歉，我会马上处理这个——”他低头看着那只不知何时已经跳到他身上的猫，它坐在他腿上，抬头楚楚可怜地对着他，又弱弱地喵了一声。

多么擅长操控人心的猫，Chris更加确定了它绝对不会是野猫。它肯定非常熟悉人，是从什么人那里跑出来的，然后顶着这张漂亮的脸蛋到处招摇撞骗，它显然也很清楚人类会有什么反应，他的客户一连串抽气，都要被萌得心脏病发了。

Chris狠心把它从自己腿上拎起来，放回地上。“离开我的办公室，”他命令道，坚定和它对视，让它明白卖萌对自己是没用的。猫咪和他对视了几秒，耳朵又抽动了一下，才慢吞吞地站起来，从门里出去了。

“多么聪明的猫。”老太太张望它离开的背影，Chris没忍住也看了一眼，猫背后拖着一条灰扑扑的大尾巴，比它身体的毛色略深一号，莫名几步就走出一种孤寂萧瑟的凄凉感。

Chris忍了忍，还是没能控制自己，伸手去拿起电话，让接待员去把刚刚走出去那只猫带回来，不，不是带回他的办公室，就让它待在外间接待室里。

他放下电话，老太太笑眯眯地看着他，一副看穿了他的模样。

半小时后，他送客户离开，回来经过接待室放慢了脚步，那只猫正坐在前台上，一副居高临下，俯瞰众生的模样。接待室里还有两个客户，一个比Chris还要熊腰虎背的中年农场主，一个已经有六十多岁的老先生，都一脸笑眯眯地看着它。

Chris板着脸接近它，想把它拿下来，手刚伸出去就被迅雷不及掩耳地啪地打了一下。猫咪收回前爪，继续若无其事地舔着它的作案凶器。

“哈哈，”农场主说，“生气了生气了，它在气你把它赶出来。”他见Chris还是无动于衷，不由笑出了声，站起来跟着他进了办公室。

Chris不会让任何意外插曲干扰他的工作效率，但他的客户显然不这么想，每个人似乎都有一套养猫的方法论要告诉他，全忘了Chris是要计时收费的。

“我们的农场里有很多工作猫，猫咪是很有脾气的，有些看起来亲人，但只是看起来，骨子里它们还是捕食者，有非常强的领地意识，”农场主告诫他，“它们一旦划定地盘，任何其他猫想要进入，都会发生一场大战。如果你处理得不好，它们甚至会离家出走的。”

这跟他有什么关系，Chris想。

他送走了最后一个客户，准备离开办公室，走到接待室，那只猫还高冷地坐在前台上，看见他出来，立即一溜烟蹿了下来。Chris由着它一路跟着自己到了停车的地方，才打开车门，那只猫就嗖地跳了上去，直接跳上了副驾，又邀请似的对他喵喵叫。

居然被一只猫反客为主了，Chris哑然失笑。

“你的主人在哪里？”那天晚上他问，猫咪坐在桌上，Chris吸取上一次的教训，给了它一个盘子和一个杯子，再多一副餐具差不多就像是两个人的晚餐了。“你是从家里跑出来的吗？”

它当然不可能回答他，只是优雅地舔着肉垫，大尾巴扫来扫去的，Chris伸手想按住，不想让毛掉得到处都是。但尾巴灵活地摆开了，又晃回来，轻轻地啪地甩他一下。

Chris差不多也摸清了它的性情，只要你照顾得它高兴，它就表现得又温顺又亲人，要是你哪里没做好，它就用这种撒娇一样的动作告诉你它不高兴了。

“不许偷偷去浴室开热水了，”Chris警告它，猫咪还是爱搭不理的样子，“也不许再偷我的衣服了——”等等，他忽然想到，它是不是外面有了小猫，所以才要偷衣服回去垫在窝里？

他心里一动，快速按住它，把它翻过来看看到底是公猫是母猫。猫咪嗷呜地叫了一声，这次是货真价实地给了他一爪子，趁着他震惊时从他手底下跑开了。它一溜烟跑进了书房，逃到高处，整个晚上就蹲在那里不肯下来，Chris一旦靠近就愤怒地对他嘶嘶做声。

“那是什么声音？”Justine在网络那头问。Chris抬头看过去，只看见一个圆墩墩的屁股和掉下来的大毛尾巴。

“一只跑进来的野猫。”他如实回答。

“为什么你不把它赶出去？”

他还没回答，猫已经在他头上方嘶嘶做威胁声，Chris无奈地看它一眼。

“没关系，它明天自己就会走的。”他回答。

但第二天，猫并没有消失，看着Chris拿好公文包要出门，它就跳下来打算跟着他。Chris想把它挡回去，它又从他腿间钻了出去，一路跑到了车边守株待兔。Chris无奈地打开门，它就理所当然地跳上了车。

“好吧，但我去见客户时，你就要留在车里，不能跟着我进去了。”

半小时后，那只猫在会议桌上躺成一长条，肆无忌惮地摊开肚子。Chris隔着长桌和他的客户面面相觑。

“咳，Wolff先生，”那个女性高管先打破了僵局，欲言又止，“推荐你的人说你是，呃，不可多得的天才，他也提及你可能会有一些特别的要求，我们当然都能理解，但你没有提到你需要带猫来工作。”

“我不需要。”Chris说。

猫伸了个懒腰，凑过来伸出前爪想要去摸他的脸。Chris眼也不眨地把那个蠢动的爪子按下去，猫咪反而把两只小白爪子都伸过来，一举抱住了他的手掌，开始高高兴兴地舔起来。

Chris无声叹气，抬眼才发现所有人都在看着他，“它不会影响我的工作效率。”他改口道，同时谴责地瞪了还在不亦乐乎地舔着他手的罪魁祸首一眼。


	3. Chapter 3

就这样，Chris就被一只猫给赖上了，成了个名副其实的有猫的人。

这没有影响他的工作，反而极大地拓展了他的社交人际：如今他成了个莫名其妙就不得不带猫上班的人——如今再否认那不是他的猫也已经没有意义了——每个人走进他的办公室都会先不由自己地露出傻笑，他不得不应付的寒暄时间也变得越来越长，这突然跃升的人气和关注度，令Chris甚至都有点困扰。

不单如此，那只猫还把它的小爪子探到了他生活另外一些从没人进入过的角落。Chris外出去农场它也跟过来了，在一边的草丛里乱扑，弄得一身草屑又跑回来。Chris在瞄准镜里对准了一英里外的那颗甜瓜，待要扣动扳机，忽然感觉背后一沉，一只快十公斤重的成年猫不打招呼地就爬了上来。

甜瓜在瞄准镜里应声炸开，Chris吐出一口气，转身把那个捣蛋鬼拽下去。他严厉瞪视，想要狠狠训斥它，猫咪皮皮地把爪子拍在他脸上。Chris本来想说什么也都说不出来了。

他想了想，没有别的办法了，坐起来拉开夹克，把猫塞进了怀里，再重新卧倒。猫咪在他胸口被压得细声叫，Chris弹了一下它的脑门，“安静。”

它又装可怜地呜呜叫了几声，没人搭理它很快也安静了，乖乖地等他把剩下的射击训练完成，等Chris把它从衣服里拿出来，才重新找回了气焰，回程路上都在气呼呼地咬他的衣角泄愤，弄得那一小块都是它湿哒哒的口水。

Chris拉开车门，把狙击步枪挂回他的房车里，眼角余光看见白色的影子一闪，一愣，他下车前特意把猫关在车里，结果一个不留神它又跟了进来。现在把它赶出去也来不及了。

“别乱跑。”他说，把隔门拉上，弯身一把将它捞起来。猫咪前爪搭在他肩膀上，转着小脑袋东张西望，Chris不知道这些在它眼里都像是什么，他也无从得知。

他给它找了个碟子装水，就放它自己四处去探索了。

他在房车后面的卧室躺下闭目休息了几分钟，耳朵里听见窸窣动静。Chris闭着眼循声出手，准确地拿住了那个鬼鬼祟祟溜进来的小坏蛋，把它揽过来，不让它继续捣乱。

他又躺了一会，直到那只猫又抱住他脸乱蹭乱拍，逼得他不得不睁开眼睛，一下望进了一双又圆又大的湛蓝猫眼，不期然便迷失其中。

“嘿。”他低声说，揉着它的耳朵。那颗小小的头颅在他手掌里显得那么娇小又那么脆弱。猫咪难得地安静不动了，睁着大眼睛和他对望。

Chris也望着它，它有一张非常漂亮的小脸，当然这一点他早就知道了，每个人也都能看出来，只是此刻，他觉得还有些别的什么，在那双蔚蓝色的眼眸的注视下，他第一次察觉到他心里的某个地方发生了变化，慢慢地一点点地，柔软而又温暖地融化了。

“喵。”猫说，又用爪子来拍他脸。

手机在外面响起来，Chris坐起身，把猫放下，走过去接起来。

他和Justine讨论着工作的事，Justine再次提起了希望他出手那幅波洛克的事。

“我探到一些消息，有人正在打听那幅画，”她说：“那幅画太高调了，你总不可能永远都留着它吧。”

为什么不呢？Chris漠然地想，他依旧以沉默作为回答，Justine叹气，转向下一个话题。

他和电脑之间的空隙里忽然又探出了一颗毛茸茸的小脑袋，“喵。”它对着桌上那个手机叫道，跃跃欲试地伸爪子去碰。

“那是什么声音？”

“是猫。”Chris答，他忽然想起，他还不知道猫的名字，也许，是时候给它起一个名字了。他总不能一直叫它“猫咪”。

不只是名字，如果他想要留下它，就要考虑更多的事了，比如那些猫会需要的东西，他也许需要带它去看兽医，他也不能总是把自己的旧衣服给它当床了。

他搜了一下猫咪的生活用品，几秒缓冲之后，发现自己进入了一个新世界，在那个世界里，没有一样东西是他过往的生活经验覆盖到的。那么多种类和花样的宠物用商品朝他扑面而来，Chris第一次发现，自己可能还有选择困难症。

“你想要一个猫窝吗？”他把问题抛给真正的使用者，猫咪横躺在他腿上，瞟了他一眼，又不感兴趣地转开了头。

这个新问题到了晚上也没能解决，Chris在厨房里给他和猫咪准备晚餐，猫咪坐在桌上看着他，脑袋转来转去的。Chris把盘子放在它面前，又想起来：“你不能一直吃人的食物，那对你不好，你应该养成吃猫粮的习惯了。”

猫不搭理他，一口就吞了半条培根。

Chris自动又做了让步。“那就从明天开始。”

他照例把猫留在客厅过夜。这个晚上和此前任何一个夜晚一样非常平静地过去了。数小时后Chris醒来，离开卧室给自己准备早餐，他经过客厅，扫过一眼没看见猫的影子，再仔细一看，沙发上那一团衣物也再次和猫一起不见了。

Chris不自觉地屏住了呼吸，他在房子里全面搜索了一遍，还去后院看过，终于确认，那只猫确实又跑掉了。

这不是他这天遭遇的唯一一个打击。十个小时之后，Chris进入他的房车，刚打开车门就意识到有人进来过了。他布下的监控在午夜后被人为关闭了两个小时，在这两个小时里，足够那个闯入者把Chris所有的一切都扫荡一空，但那个人显然做了足够的功课，他只拿走了那幅价值千万的画。

现在都清楚了，所有这些事，Justine提到的有人在打探那幅画的消息，忽然出现在他生活里的猫，一夜之间又和那幅画一起消失不见。这一切都是一个陷阱，不管那个背后的人是怎么做到的，也许是某种皮下传感器，或微缩摄像头，通过那只猫，他掌握了所有信息，了解了Chris的监控系统、进出密码和作息日程，就这样神不知鬼不觉地把画偷走了。

Chris冷静地思考了片刻，给Justine打了个电话，告知了她画的失窃，以及他的一些信息很可能在不经意间已经暴露了。

“情况有多严重？我们需要转移吗？”Justine问。

“不，”Chris说，“我还有更重要的事要去做。”

他们很快就找到了那个在网上探听消息的中间人，只是一点简单的恐吓手段，对方就一五一十全交待了，没错，他确实在帮一个人找那幅画，但他不知道那个人的真实身份，那个人一直在通过暗网和他交易。根据加密通讯中的聊天记录，那个人对那幅画是势在必得。

一个月后，Chris坐在街角的露天咖啡座里，在一丛蕨类植物的遮挡下，看着一个年轻男人走过来，他衣着整洁，面容英俊，风度翩翩，从外表上看，是那种出身好又有教养的人。事实也是如此，Chris查到的资料上，Napoleon Solo一直属于衣食无忧的那种人，却不知何故选择了另一种生活。

他看着那个男人径直走向吧台，看样子是这里的熟客了，和店员说了几句就朝后面的洗手间走去。

Chris也站起来跟了进去。咖啡馆人来人往，并不是动手最佳的地点，但Chris也并不需要太多时间。

他走进那个小洗手间，顺便让了一个人出去。先进来的Solo正背对着他站在一排小便池边。Chris扫了一眼，确认里面那个隔间也没有人，顺手关门反锁，拉过旁边的拖把顶在门后，缓步走向他的目标。Solo抬起眼，看见是他，顿时浑身僵硬地转过来，嘴唇轻微地颤抖。

“我不是……”

Chris以一记打在上腹部的重拳作为回答，他最好的记录是一击就可使内脏破裂致死，此时放轻了力道也足以令一个成年人疼痛昏厥了。Solo顿时闷哼向前扑倒，Chris一把将他推入厕所隔间，关上门，将他头部重重砸落到马桶盖上。Solo反射性地挣扎，Chris将他双臂反折，冷酷地施力往下压。

“等等，等等，”Solo叫道，“你可以拿回那幅画，我还没出手，它还在我手里。”

“我会拿回那幅画，”Chris说，“但我还要别的，它在哪里？”

“什么？”

Chris拎起他的头，掀开马桶盖，作势要把他摁下去，“等等，”Solo急得额冒冷汗，“我确实不知道你在说什么。”

“那只猫。”

Solo瞬间显得茫然，明白过来顿时哭笑不得。“你想要那只猫？为什么？”

“是我提问，不是你。”Chris警告地又压了一下他的胳膊，Solo嘶嘶抽气。

“它在……啊，我把它送去一个安全的地方了。”他说，Chris手下用力，又要把他往下按，“等等，好吧，好吧，它在我公寓里。”

Chris考虑一下，向后退一步，示意他起来。Solo半惊半惧地看着他。他脸色惨白，额头已经破开一道血痕。Chris虽然没想要他死，但也没有手下留情。

“把脸擦干净，”Chris说，“然后带我去拿画和猫。”


	4. Chapter 4

作为一个艺术大盗，Solo一直很清楚，和很多人想象中，或影视剧呈现的不同，想要成功实施一次精彩的艺术犯罪或艺术盗窃，最重要的并非是令人眼花缭乱的高超偷盗技术或手段，也不是缜密的计划，而是首先要足够胆大包天，敢打那些被认为没人敢打的主意。

现实里的艺术品失窃案大多数时候都是相当简单，甚至有点愚蠢。这种事在Solo的职业生涯里已经屡见不鲜。不管人们花了多大力气去打造一个接近完美的安保系统，到头来，运作这个系统的人本身才往往是最大的短板和漏洞：他们会随便相信穿着制服来按门铃的陌生人，还会用宠物名字或孩子生日当密码。哪怕再小心谨慎、难以接近的目标，最后也会放下戒心，让一只来路不明的猫进门。

Solo唯一漏算的是，时隔一个月之后对方居然还能够再找上门来。最糟糕的是，  
那只猫也对Solo产生了一些坏影响，“它”已经习惯也默许了那个人对它的种种纵容，却忘了这种温柔并不会随之延伸到在他看来无关的其他人身上，只是反应慢了一秒，就完全落入了下风。

这种事后的检点对他来说有点太晚了，Solo懊恼地想着，小心地压住腹部，那里正辐射出一阵阵钝痛，哪怕只是简单的呼吸行走，都会引发新一波疼痛加剧。他只希望不要是内出血。

他偷瞄了一眼面沉似水的Chris，这一路上一直到公寓里，他都一言不发，紧紧地押着Solo。此刻他冷静地看着挂在墙上的那幅画，脸上也没有半点失而复得的喜悦。

Solo想到了什么，心里一惊：他之前低估了Chris的能力，是不是也低估了（错估）他的危险？对Chris来说，Solo已经知道得太多了，他的工作，还有事务所的情况，如果Chris决定要一了百了地灭口——

“猫在哪里？”Chris开口，他盯着Solo，Solo不由哑然。

“它在……我不知道，也许跑到邻居家里了。”他吞咽了一下，“你可以带走画，这都是我的错，这整件事和它没有关系。它只不过是我的猫。”

“你不是个好主人。我要带它走。”Chris说，Solo再度哑然。

“但你不能就这么……”他吞吞吐吐地，试图继续拖延时间，Chris不耐地打断他，示意他去把画取下，同时紧盯着他的一举一动。Solo把手放在画框上，阳台外忽然传来一个轻微掉落声，Chris下意识地朝那个方向望过去，Solo趁机猛拍在画背后的机关。墙壁打开了，他闪身跳进去，不敢有一丝犹豫，立即又从这一边的门逃出去，冲向电梯。

直到电梯门闭合下行，Solo才敢松一口气，感觉背后冷汗还在汩汩往外冒。他哭笑不得地想，接下来他估计要再小心蛰伏一阵子了，不管Chris对那只猫有多少执念都好，躲上几个月后也应该不会再来追着他要猫了。

Solo正在盘算着这个时间究竟是加勒比海还是南太平洋会更好一点，忽然脚下一晃，又稳了，Solo忽然有个非常不好的预感，他抬眼看已经停滞不动的楼层数字，电梯停了。

……操。

Chris看着眼前已经被人从里面强行打开的电梯门，电梯里并不意外已经空了。

“他跑了。”他告诉电话那头的Justine。

“我没有在监视器看见他从大厦出口离开。”她答，“他应该还在大楼里没出去。要我关掉那个假火警吗？”

Chris也听见了楼道里火警的鸣响，应该是Solo逃跑时故意弄出来好趁乱溜走。已经有一些住户被火警惊动，纷纷开门走到走廊里来了。火警也触发了楼道里的自动喷水灭火系统，还有一些依旧在喷着水雾。他正要朝楼上走，忽然听见了身侧楼梯间里传来一声细小的喷嚏声。

他推开了那道门，困在楼梯间里被浇得浑身湿透的猫正恼火地把在地上拖得脏兮兮的大尾巴绕起来，浑身发着抖又打了个喷嚏。

“嘿。”Chris说，声音不由自己地放低了。他半蹲下身，那只猫也转过来看他，两眼圆睁，像是被吓了一跳，连耳朵都嗖地竖了起来，Chris朝它伸出手去，它却反而向后缩了缩。

“没关系，”Chris蹲得更低，笨拙地想安抚它，“我没有生气，我知道不是你的错。你并不知道发生了什么事，你只是被利用了。现在你安全了。”

他耐心地等着，一直等到猫挨近过来，犹犹豫豫地靠到他手上。

“喵。”它委屈地叫着，鼻子上也沾了灰，脑门上还有一道不知怎么磕碰到的伤口。Chris心疼地想要摸一摸，它又缩着躲开了。Chris把它抱起来，猫喉咙里发出咕噜声，依然紧张得浑身直发抖。

“没事了，我是来带你走的，”Chris说，让它靠在自己胸前，顺着它的脊背轻轻抚摸下去，猫的脑袋终于一点点靠了上来。“你再也不用和那个利用你的坏蛋在一起了。”

他低头看它，对它保证道。作为回答，猫张嘴咬住他领子一角，又委屈地呜咽了几声。


	5. Chapter 5

“你把它带回来了。”Justine说，她说的并不是那幅画。“为什么？你一开始并不想要它。”

Chris没有回答，他挂了电话，望着重新挂到车顶上的画，他得到这幅画是在一个相当凑巧的机缘，它对他的意义，也并非艺术上或金钱上的价值。有时候，人总是会遇见那些特别的东西，特别到你无法放手。

伏在他胸前的猫这时也抬头顺着他的目光看过去。“很美，对吧？所有这些在看似混乱中存在的结构，无限延伸，就像数学。”他告诉它，“每一次看着它，都能让我平静下来。”

就像你一样，他把这句话咽下，温柔地揉了揉它软软的耳朵。猫恹恹地一动不动，他们开车回来的这一路它都没什么精神，这时被他摸得不耐烦了，也只是张开嘴并不怎么用力地咬在他指头上。

又过了两天，Chris慢慢担心起来。猫持续情绪低迷，似乎忽然间就对所有的事情都失去了兴趣。它变得越来越不爱动，胃口也很差，几乎不吃什么东西。它不再来和Chris抢吃的，给它买的猫罐头更是看也不看。

另一个明显的变化是，猫咪现在也不再像之前那么爱黏着他了，一天到晚只是恹恹地躺在沙发一角。他出门上班时，它至多抬起眼睛看看，也不再亦步亦趋地硬要跟上来。这本来是一个解脱，但Chris没有觉得松一口气，反而有些失落。

等他到了办公室，也没能避免和猫有关的话题。现在正赶上每个月事务所最忙碌的时间，好几个客户都问起了缺席的猫。

“它在家里。”当第三个人问起同一个问题，Chris说，神使鬼差地又加了一句：“它不开心，我不知道为什么。”

“噢，”那个老太太心领神会地点点头，“猫有时候会这样的，它们很敏感，换季了，家里有新宠物了，或者觉得你陪它的时间不够多，它就很容易不开心。你应该多关心它一点，我听说过有些猫会因为抑郁症把自己弄得非常痛苦。如果它一直不开心，最好带它去动物诊所看看。”

他们谈完正事，Chris把她送出去，返回办公室里又想起了她的话。他打开了房子里的监控，想要确认一下猫的情况。

客厅里的情形和他出门时差不多，猫还在沙发上，脑袋扎在沙发一角，一坨毛茸茸瘫着一动不动。Chris看着它毫无生气的背影，心里动摇起来，也许就像她说的，他确实应该做点什么了。

猫忽然动了动耳朵，Chris惊讶地看着它爬了起来，一扫之前病恹恹的模样，轻灵地跳下了沙发，虽然步子还是有几分懒洋洋，却是目标明确，笔直地朝着浴室的方向过去了。

Chris立即明白它要去干什么了，果然，猫的背影消失在浴室里不多时，就传来了水声。Chris抿住嘴唇，压下瞬间涌上来的笑意：这只猫一直有喜欢跑去浴室玩水的习惯，虽然Chris无法理解它的这点执着，前几天他带它回来时，想给它洗澡结果还被猫凶巴巴地哈气拒绝了，挠了他几爪子。但如果它还有到浴室里捣乱的兴致，那么情况应该也没有那么糟。

他安下心来继续工作，又过了一会再切换去看了一眼，猫还在浴室里没出来，Chris不由皱眉，他不知道它到底在里面做什么，万一水太烫了或掉进浴缸里发生危险怎么办，他是不是应该也在浴室里装一个监控以防万一——

监控摄像头里出现的下一个画面，把Chris所有待要计划实施的想法都清空了。一个全身上下都滴着水，只在关键部位裹了一条小毛巾的男人走出浴室，慢吞吞地走过客厅。

Chris目瞪口呆地看着屏幕，他记得那张脸，虽然上次他们狭路相逢时，对方还是衣冠楚楚的，还没有这么大面积裸露出自己的皮肤。那人按压着腹部，小心翼翼地观察着那里醒目的可怖淤痕，从形状和位置上，更证明了他确实就是那个突兀消失的小贼。

但这完全说不通，Chris困惑地想，为什么这个人会出现在这里？更多的疑问随即涌了上来：他的猫呢？猫去哪里了？为什么这个人能够如此随便地在陌生人的——Chris的——客厅里几乎是一丝不挂地晃来晃去？

他盯着那人看了几分钟，越来越迷糊。对方一点也没有自己正在别人家里的自觉，继续坦坦荡荡地走来走去，他去厨房倒了杯水喝——Chris也在这时歉疚地记起自己出门时忘了给猫准备水——花了一点时间查看冰箱里的内容，不紧不慢得好像正在他自己家里，他拥有所有这一切，全然不知自己正在别人的监控下。

又过了几分钟，Chris也几乎要无法忍耐，打算立即采取行动了，那人又回到客厅里。Chris看着他走到沙发前，弯身捡起上面的那几条旧衣物嗅了嗅，很嫌弃地皱了皱鼻子。他把那些衣物推到一边去，自己则一头扎进沙发里，闷闷地哼一声，就这么面朝下躺平不动了。

Chris的脑子也在这一刻炸开了。这个姿势他实在不能更眼熟了，这几天猫就一直在沙发上趴着，只给他一个闷闷不乐的猫屁股，此时此刻，他眼前这个光溜溜的屁股，浑圆而结实，还带着两条健美的长腿，也没有了那一条会甩来甩去爱掉毛的大尾巴，但确实是如假包换的同一个姿势。

他的猫变成人了。

Chris站在自己的家门前，生平第一次感觉到一丝畏缩。他做了个深呼吸，但在伸手去推开门前，还是又停了停。

他知道自己推开门会看见什么，在离开办公室之前他就确认了好几次：在下午的某个时间，他亲眼看见那个人又去了一次浴室，几分钟后就换成猫出来了。

这一天Chris的工作效率也达到了有史以来的最差，但他甚至无暇分心去为此沮丧。在他内心深处隐隐约约地期翼着，希望推开门后，发现客厅里什么也没有，没有人，也没有猫，他的生活里也从没有出现过这么多的混乱和疑问，所有的一切都有着清晰可以解释的逻辑，没有会变成猫的人，也没有会变成人的猫。

但他的希望最终还是落了空。他打开门，机械地把他的公文包取下挂到一边去，沙发那里同时竖起两个小尖耳朵，猫朝他转过来。Chris对上那张天真无辜的小脸，毫无预兆地失语了几秒。

“我给你带了汤。”他开口，猫的耳朵感兴趣地动了动，完全转过来仰起脸看着他，Chris简直不能直视那双蓝眼睛，他之前怎么会完全没看出来它们几乎是一模一样呢？

他走到厨房把汤放下，猫也小碎步跟了进来，尽管已经做了很久的心理建设，Chris还是在猫理所当然地跳上他大腿时险险反射性地弹跳起来。

“喵？”猫疑惑地歪了歪小脑袋，不知道他是怎么了。Chris吞了吞口水，转身去拿盘子。

面对食物，猫立即就把关注从他身上转开了。Chris看着它优雅地低头舔着汤，粉红的舌头一伸一缩，眼前却忽然跳出了一个赤裸的男人四肢着地在桌上喝汤的情景，顿时又呛住了。他借着准备食物的空档从桌边离开，努力想平息心中莫名其妙的慌乱。

猫显然对他今晚提供的食物很满意，吃完了也没离开，继续蹲坐在桌上看他，Chris只能浑身僵硬地在它的注视下开始晚餐，吃到一半，猫忽然又凑过来，故技重施，从他盘子里抢走了一口培根。

“坏猫咪。”Chris说，声音很虚。猫得意地喵一声，跳下桌子离开了。

他在书房工作时，猫也过来了，大喇喇地躺在他桌上，在他电脑前摊成一团。Chris想把它移开，去抱它时又猛地想起它其实是“他”，手就僵在半空下不去了。猫趁机又滚过来，抱住他的手，习惯性地开始舔。

这就太过分了。“不，不行，”Chris突兀地把手抽回来，将猫抱起来放到门外去，努力不去想此时此刻在他怀里的其实是一个光溜溜没穿衣服的男人，直到关上门才大大出了口气。


	6. Chapter 6

“我需要一个新工作。”Chris对Justine说，并补充道：“越快越好，最好是来自国外的委托。”

“为什么？”Justine说，“你有需要躲开的人吗？你有麻烦了吗？”

Chris不知道该怎么回答，不，他没有麻烦，但他确实需要躲出去几天。

他如今陷入了另一个更麻烦的处境。一来，他已经知道了他的猫的秘密，于情于理，他似乎应该生气，因为这明显又是一次对方厚颜无耻的欺骗，借此潜入他的生活；但他也不是不明白为什么Solo没有选择离开：如果猫再次消失了，难保Chris不会再去找他的麻烦，短期来说，他最安全最保险的做法确实只能是假装成猫留下来。

既然Chris已经知道了猫的真实身份，他就没有再白费力气每天都给它喂猫罐头了，而是换成了更清淡适口，更适合伤病休养期的食物。他彻底关掉了客厅的监控摄像头，也不再对猫进出浴室的行为大惊小怪。要不是猫咪抗拒得太厉害，他甚至想要带它去动物诊所检查一下确认之前的伤不会有大问题。

但Chris也没办法再心无芥蒂地接受猫咪自然而然就作出的亲昵行为，他只能狠着心一次一次把它推开，舔手，不行，抱抱，不行，坐大腿，不行，躺身上，更加不行……只要猫一靠近过来，Chris就立即起身，狠着心肠把它关在门外。

Chris不知道当Solo是猫的时候，还剩下多少人类的意识，又有多少会被猫的情绪给同化，但当猫明显缺少主人的陪伴时，它确实会表现得非常不安。一开始猫咪还困惑地对着他喵喵叫，几次三番遭遇了确凿无疑的拒绝之后，它也就明白了，不再尝试靠近，只是会远远地睁着那双蔚蓝的大眼睛，可怜兮兮地看着他，贴着门喵呜喵呜叫，各种辗转委屈，叫得Chris心都要碎了。

这样在同一个屋檐下的冷暴力，不管对哪一边都是一件纠结痛苦的事。Chris甚至想着，也许他应该告诉猫他已经知道了，就这样把它放走对他们俩都更好。

他下班路上在一家宠物店前停下来。店里有一窝刚出生不久的小奶猫，眼睛里的蓝膜还没褪去，小得一只手几乎就能包住，走路还不稳，跌跌撞撞地挨过来蹭着他的手，细声细气地叫，让人心软成一片。

但他的那只并不是真的猫，所以即使他买另一只猫回去给它做伴，也没法解决他们之间的问题。Chris叹了口气，把手收了回来。

他回到家里，猫咪照例蹲在沙发上看他进门。Chris为它准备食物也磨磨蹭蹭地过来了，脑袋探过来擦过他的手，忽然狐疑地又凑近来嗅了嗅，下一秒就炸了毛，凶巴巴地对他龇牙哈气，饭也不吃了，一甩尾巴就跑了。

它足足生了两天的气，才从一见Chris就嘶气威胁变成不冷不热的横眉冷对，Chris完全不知道它是怎么了。

如果把他们之间比成一段扭曲又难分难舍的关系，现在就是两个人需要分开一阵子各自冷静一下的阶段了。

Justine给他带来了新工作：地点在特拉维夫，来自Francis的老朋友，也是Chris最早的客户之一，那位老人去世了，因为身后留下的遗产较为复杂，在遗嘱里要求他的遗嘱执行人必须请到“那个会计”在执行过程中清点记账。

Chris接受了这个工作，很快就出发了。他本以为这会是一个暂时的解脱，至少猫不在眼前，他们都能松一口气。但和他想象的不一样，才刚刚抵达目的地，他就担心起来。他知道猫能照顾自己，但他离开时并没有告诉猫他要去哪里，它会担心吗？它会以为他遗弃它了吗？如果在猫身上发生了什么意外情况该怎么办？如果他回家时发现猫已经不在了——

最后这个念头一出现，他就再也不能往下思考了。

四天后，Chris完成了工作提前返回，他还没踏上门廊，就远远看见了蹲在门前的一团姿态优雅的白毛球，在夕阳下被勾勒出一个迷人的剪影，折射出一圈金色光晕。

Chris和那双冷静的蓝眼睛对视着，忽然说不出话来。他感觉自己的双腿蠢笨又沉重，仿佛忽然间忘记了要怎么行走，连他的手也不知道该如何动作。他打开门，又笨拙地回头看看猫，猫也安静地看着他，片刻之后，才忽然站起来，转身走进了门。

他把行李在玄关放下，又把钥匙放回去，这个过程里，猫始终眼也不眨地看着他。它之前被拒绝过那么多次，早就学会不要轻易上来对他表示亲昵了。

Chris觉得自己的心脏在胸膛里紧紧地揪了起来，就像有人狠狠地拧着它，在把它撕碎成无数片，令他想要痛苦地尖叫。但他甚至连这个也做不到。

“我以为你走了。”他说。

猫的耳朵动了动，蔚蓝的双眸继续凝视他。

“我知道你不只是一只猫。”

猫的瞳仁猛地收缩成一条竖线。它的背微微拱了起来，背毛竖起，嘴里不自觉地漏出嘶声，拼命控制自己不要跳起来转身逃跑。

“你可以随时离开。我不会再去找你了。”Chris说，“你自由了。”

为了证明自己说的是真的，他转身把门打开，也不再看它，他并没有听见猫的声音，或看见它的行动，只是等待它自己决定。他等着，并没有多久，甚至一分钟不到，门发出一声轻响，关上了。猫也不见了。

Chris缓缓地移动过客厅，在沙发坐下来。如今他最大的问题解决了，他本该觉得高兴，觉得如释重负，但他只觉得疲倦。就像心里被人掏空了一块，那里什么都没有，什么也感觉不到。

随着时间一点点推移，夜晚完全侵占了这个空间，房间里的光线变得昏暗。Chris依旧僵坐在黑暗里，就像一尊塑像，从内到外变得越来越冷。他麻木而缓慢地思考着接下来应该做的事，他应该把那些给猫买的东西都清理掉了，还有房子的各个角落里，包括他所有的衣服都粘上了一根根的白色猫毛，也有必要来一次彻底的大清洗——

一个熟悉的声响传进他的耳朵里，Chris像一个废旧失灵的机器人那样一节一节转过头去。

有光从浴室门底下透出来，落在地板上。Chris茫然地看着那里，没明白那是什么。他之前听见的水声停止了。门从里面打开。

有人紧张地咳嗽了一声。Chris几乎惊跳起来。

“……警告你一下，”那个声音说，“我不得不先借了你的衣服穿，希望你别介意。”

Chris愣愣地看着那个人走出来，他低着头，肩膀僵硬，Chris的衣服穿在他身上有点长了，裤脚差不多都盖过他的脚背。Chris慢慢地从上到下看了他一遍，还在发愣。

Solo又咳了一声，他看看Chris，看起来还是很紧张。

“如果我不变回来，我们没法谈，”他说，“我必须——”

他后面说了什么，Chris已经听不见了。他飞快地站了起来，几步就跨到了对方面前，Solo吸了口气，下意识想往后缩，却被他更快地一把抱住了。Chris把他笨拙地抱在怀里，用力得胸口都被顶得疼了，他把鼻子埋进那头依旧湿漉漉的黑发里，不由自己地哽咽了一声。

Solo一动不动地任他抱着，过了一会，才试探着动了动胳膊，“我们能换个姿势吗？”他说，Chris感觉他湿润的发丝轻触过自己的脸颊。“因为在我不是猫的时候，这种侧身抱的姿势真的很奇怪，也真的很不舒服。”

Chris咕哝一声，不甘不愿地放开了他。Solo正面转向他，Chris对上那双在黑暗里依旧闪亮动人的眼眸，才后知后觉地涌起一丝赧然。

他想要说点什么，又语塞了，只能下意识去抓住Solo的手，牢牢握住了他的手腕，就像害怕他会忽然再次跑掉一样，Solo往下看一眼，Chris又攥住了他另一只手。

但Solo也并没有想要挣脱的意思。

“我首先解释清楚一件事，”他说，声音带笑。“就是当我变成猫的时候，我真的不是故意要舔你的，还有别的那些摸摸抱抱的事，真的不关我的事，都是猫干的。”

End  
猫的攻略搞定，人的攻略等到番外吧


End file.
